Born Out of Ash
by Huntsmaster
Summary: The fourth main story of the Undisclosed Evil series and is in collaboration with Reaper Love, Kishin Madness by Asura's Daughter. Ash is creating a Kishin and Death City is besieged yet again after Ash steals Thorn's soul. The Kishin must be killed but who will stop him? Content rating will probably change. All OC's other than Ash and Phoenix belong to AD. Check out her profile.


_Ash could hear the screams of his parents in his head. He was four years old when his parents dies. Ash had just learned that he would be a meister. His dad sat down and told him a he would be very powerful. Ash had been to eager and attempted to use a move called Soul Resonance. It his nice little house of the 90's, he closed his eyes and whispered;_

"_Soul Resonance." Holding on the Madeline and April he let his eyes open seeing a horrible vision in his head. He heard screaming coming from his parents room. He ran to the room with Madeline and April and upon entering they all started to sob. Blood covered the entire room as both his mom's and dad's throats had been ripped out by what Ash had see in his head._

_They all collapsed onto the ground heaving at what just happened. Ash knew that this was his doing and that he killed his parents. It was his entire fault._

"_NO!" Ash shrieked. He was twelve now and at the orphanage, April had been adopted without April or Ash. The blonde girl was to be taken home early the next morning. _

_April was crying in the corner as a shy little husk as Ash and Madeline tried to comfort her. She was being hysterical saying how she would die if she left either of them. _

"_I-I-I won't leave you." April said sobbing not wanting to leave. Ash was near in tears seeing her in such pain. He never wanted it to be like this; he wanted them all to live happily. That was a sad dream created by a little boy who didn't know the harsh reality of the world._

_Ash couldn't take it anymore. Later in the night he woke up his partners and had them go to the back of the orphanage. He had stolen the key from the front desk, opened the back door, and they left._

_When they started running in the cool night air, Ash knew that because he had taken Madeline and April into the streets, it was his responsibility to protect them- no matter what._

_Ash felt like a complete idiot letting himself be captured by Dwight. Ash was alone in a dark cell. His hands were shackled and could smell decaying flesh; his own. The gash the Dwight had given him._

_Dwight then walked into the room carrying an assortment of objects. __Dwight took something out of the bucket he'd carried in. Ash was wondering what it was… maggots. Dwight took a handful of maggots and roughly stuffing into Ash's rotting side. Ash could already fell them squirms and eating him alive._

_"AHHHGGGGGGG! DAMNIT! FUCK!" Ash screamed._

_Dwight then took the rust old barbed spear and ran in through Ash's left shoulder. Blood splattered across the room. Dwight twisted the spear inside Ash then pulling it out leaving a gaping hole in Ash's shoulder. Dwight stuffed another handful of maggot into the fresh wound._

_"How am I still alive..." Ash trembled._

_Dwight left the room and comes back with a whip and wire cutters. Dwight takes the wire cutters and cuts one of Ash calf muscles. More blood, more blood. Dwight then takes the whip and flays Ash's face, chest, and back._

_"Kill me." Ash begs. "KILL ME! FUCKING DAMNIT, KILL ME YOU BASTARD!" Ash soon ran out of energy. Dwight leaves the room and closes the door leaving a small bag in the corner and the pair of wire cutters. Ash had a plan but kept wincing when he felt those maggots eat through his body._

_Ash manages to get the wire cutters and cut the chains. His wrists were decaying from being chaffed. How long was he in here? Ash crawls to the bag and finds a key, sewing needle, string, a knife, some steel beams about one foot, 30 bottles of pain killers, and other surgeon tools. '_

_Ash was in so much pain, brain-wrecking pain that was driving him to madness. He could end it all with scalpel to the throat or chest. No, he had to do what Dwight hinted. Ash had to survive: for Madeline and April; he made a promise._

_Ash took out the surgery tools and prepared himself for complete and utter suffering._

_Ash was only a couple days away from his birthday and no one knew where he was. He had just escaped from a torture facility in the desert where he had to operate on himself and was now ready to return to Liz and his weapons. _

_When Ash looked into the classroom. He saw that his weapons had found new meister and Liz was leaning over on Kid. Heartbroken and horribly depressed, Ash wandered into the dark streets. His madness had been growing worse and worse; the angry and depressed state he was in did not help that._

_Ash looked at Madeline and April walking down the street with the rest of the group. They had their arms around their new meister and this pushed Ash over the edge. His mind fell into a spiral of madness of rage._

"_Ash!" April ran to the madness induced Ash. He slipped a knife from under his hoodie and slashed April all the way across the throat and then across the chest. _

"_NOOOOOO!" Ash screamed inside his head. He fought the madness but couldn't stop it. Ash was fighting with all his will but couldn't stop himself from running up to Madeline. He neared her as he embraced her in a tight hug but Madeline was so confused. Before Madeline could speak, a knife was pressed into her stomach._

"_Ash…" Madeline whispered quickly bleeding out. Ash then resumed control over his body and mind just to see Madeline die in his arms._

Ash had suffered like no other and these were the memories that drove him to fight. No, he was going to win now, for them.

Ash left his small apartment and headed for the DWMA.


End file.
